Fairy Tail Academy
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: I decided to create an alternative universe of Natsu and Lucy meeting and the whole Fairy Tail Characters. Hope you guys enjoy it as I try to follow some of the story into a different way. Here at FTA, we respect one another, learn from each other, and become as a strong family that hold one another dearly. Everyone is welcome so don't be shy and come join our family for advenutres


**Hey everyone just leaving out a one-shot I did for a contest. Hope you guys enjoy since the topic was on any alternative universe of your favorite anime. I don't own Fairy Tail sadly and I'm ignoring my math homework which is not good! Leave Reviews and hope to hear from you amazing readers. Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy! Sorry about it being short the requirement was 1,500 words as the limit.**

* * *

><p><strong>No POV:<strong>

In the city of Hargeon, where all ships and trades are made lies a single person with a scaly scarf walking up the path to enter the city. Beside him, is his blue cat who would tend to gaze off and stare at the fish being hauled in. Once they were inside the city, they continued their search until a crowd of girls were screaming in joy.

"Man, what's with those girls? Screaming and stuff just hurt my sensitive hearing," the said male winced as it got louder while they were passing by. The cat meow an "Aye" which the man smiled at his cat like he was agreeing with him.

"Oh my it's Salamander! He's so hot," one girl shrieks loudly as the name "Salamander" stops him.

"Igneel must be here then surrounded by the girls. Igneel!" he calls excitedly as he pushes himself through the hordes of girls. Once he made it out to the front, his eyes catch a glimpse of a pretty blonde girl with hearts in her eyes staring at the man who stood in front of him. Her outfit consisted of a white shirt with blue stripes, black skirt, her hair tied into a side ponytail with a blue ribbon, and black boots with heels.

"Who the heck are you?" the man in front of him looked shocked that he didn't know who he was.

"I'm the great Salamander here's my autograph, why hey!" He tries to explain who he is until he noticed the pink haired man leaving depressed.

"Why you jerk! How could you do that to him?" A girl yells as she pushes the man and the others soon follow to beat him.

"Now ladies, forget about him. I'm inviting you all to my yacht so please come my beauties," Salamander announces and disappears in thin air.

"Sigh...what I do to deserve this? Girls are so weird," the pink-haired man mutters quietly until he noticed someone reaching out a hand towards him. He looks up to see the same girl that was heart-struck for that Salamander guy. He gets up on his own and sees her smile falter a bit.

"Hey thanks for saving me back there," the blonde smiles again full of gratitude, making the male raise an eye at her meaning.

"Um for what?" He slowly asked as she realized what she said and rephrased her words.

"Thanks for saving me from that creep since I didn't realize he was such a flirt. My name's Lucy and you are?" She tilts her head to the side questioningly as the said male stares at her.

"Natsu and this is Happy," Natsu answers bluntly as Lucy's eyes catch Happy meowing near her. Bending down, she lightly strokes his coat which left Happy purring for more. Natsu smiles lightly until he heard a rumble coming from somewhere which happened to be his stomach.

"You're hungry too huh little guy?" Lucy picks Happy in her arms and hears a short meow as a reply. She starts leaving with him as Natsu follows them to a café.

"Jeez, could you hold off on eating already! People are staring at us," Lucy scolded Natsu who stuffs a chicken leg in his mouth with soup to follow after. Happy continues to munch on his fish and meows "Aye" in agreement.

"So what are doing here in Hargeon?" Natsu asked as he stuffs meat into his mouth once again. Lucy flinches at his lack of manners, but decides to answer.

"I'm going around collecting my mother's precious key set. It's been scatter all over Fiore and I'm hoping on finding all twelve golden keys. I also hope to see the legendary Fairy Tail High in my next stop to Magnolia. Man…I wish I can go there! They are like the coolest, and the strongest academic school in all Fiore. I bet you have no idea what I'm even talking about," Lucy goes into an explanation while Natsu stops in mid-bite of a leg and stares at her weirdly.

"You talk too much," He simply states as Happy meows "Aye" as Lucy sighs and checks the time.

"Looks like I got to go. I hope to see you two around and WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy turned to see Natsu on his knees bowing to her as Happy lowers his head as well.

"Thank you so much for the food. I just feel bad that we have nothing to give you," Natsu rubbed his head in apology.

"Look just apologize to me normally next time and you don't really have to worry about a thing," Lucy waved him off as she was ready to leave the café from embarrassment.

"Oh you can have this," Natsu hands her the autograph signed by "Salamander."

"I don't want that. Bye Natsu and Happy," Lucy snaps as she heads out leaving Natsu and Happy.

Later that night, Natsu and Happy were walking around the harbor when he heard a strange conversation.

"Hey is everything ready?" A voice asked as a mutter of "yes" was heard.

"Then let's get these girls to drink the drug and ship them off as slaves. Even one of them believed I was a Fairy Tail student and could get her in the stupid school haha," laughed Salamander as Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. He thought about storming into the boat and saving the girls, but then wobbled at the thought of a moving boat. After looking for an opening in the ship, he manage somehow to stow away on the ship and found a room which contained Lucy in a red dress. She was being restrained by his men as she looked close to tears. Seeing her tears snapped his patience and he ran in hitting the guy holding her square in the jaw.

"You're that guy?" Lucy cried in surprise with a smile as Natsu looked at them serious before crumpling to the floor.

"Bleh…the b-boat's moving…"Natsu groans as Lucy sighs as she face-palms herself.

"Are you kidding me? My savior reduce to motion sickness," Lucy grumbles as she noticed him grab something and patch something on his arm.

"Alright! I'm all fired up. Bring it on you creeps," Natsu cries eagerly as he cracks his knuckles while a goon swung at him. Lucy watches in awe at how Natsu dodged every attack and lands one on every villain.

Lucy suddenly feels someone snaked an arm around her neck and feels something cold pressed against it. After Natsu slams the other guy into his friend, he turns around to see Lucy being held hostage against Salamander.

"Lucy! Let her go you freak," Natsu growls as he steps closer only for the man to press the gun closer to Lucy's neck and grin evilly.

"Surrender or this beautiful young lady gets it, so be a good little boy and OUCH!" Salamander releases Lucy as he clutches on his arm that was bitten by her. Natsu charges forward and slams the guy into the wall while glaring at him in anger.

"You said you were a Fairy Tail student, then how come I didn't see your face around there?" Natsu glared into Salamander's eyes as he gulps at the intensity of his glare. One of his men gasped as he realized who this kid was.

"B-boss the pink hair, scaly scarf...he's the real Salamander," the said goon pales as everyone in the room panics leaving Lucy shell-shocked. Natsu hits the Fake Salamander in the face as cops arrived and start to block the escaping kidnappers. Lucy still in shock noticed federal agents coming on the boats, and then feels a hand grab her wrist and haul her.

"Damn, it's those men in black. Let's get out of here," Natsu runs while tugging Lucy as well. Lucy eyes catch a mark on his right arm with the emblem of the school. Now that she noticed, he was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt with gold trimmings, white baggy shorts, and an open-toed sandals.

"Wait why am I coming along?!" She looks to see him grin at her excitedly.

"You said you wanted to join our school then come with us," He states as she smiles. They race off to a brand new adventure that awaits them.


End file.
